The Magic Of Fashion
by Jackie Pappillion
Summary: ON HIATUS Do not be afraid, it is not about fashion. A plain jane by the name of Jenny meets gorgeous George Weasley. GWxOC PostDH.
1. Character Info

**Title: **The Magic of Fashion

**Written by:** Jackie Papillion

**Pairing: **George/OC

**Rating:** Teen (For swearing and such)

**Chapter Name: **Character Info

Name: Jennifer Foster

Age: 19

Nationality: Canadian, Australian

Relationship Status: Single, very single

Siblings: None

Parent's Names: Kenneth Foster (Dad) Lydia Green (Mom)

Interests: Tennis, Reading, Quidditch

Blood: Half-blood (Mom is a muggle)

Jenny has never had a boyfriend, many friends, exceptionally good grades or a special talent. She was just boring ol' Jenny.

She lived in Canada for the first 17 years of her life, but moved to Britain when she was 18. Her father had died when she was 12 and at the age of 16 her mother went insane and so currently resides in a mental institution called St. Paul's Care Facility.

She went to Olicoupas Magic Academy. Her only good friend at that school was Sasha Timbers, but sadly she moved after 3 years. Jenny had a few friends after that, but never any good friends, and she lost touch with Sasha as well.

She works in London, as a cashier in a grocery store.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Magic of Fashion

**Written by:** Jackie Papillion

**Pairing: **George/OC

**Rating:** Teen (For swearing and such)

**Chapter Name:** The beginning.

Disclaimer: I obviously am not J.K. Rowling, dumbass. KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING, I LUFF YOU!

Jenny had never known something like this would ever happen to her. George Weasley, THE George Weasley just asked her to model for his company. She was shocked to say the least!

After Fred had died, George could not successfully make any new products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. His company had gone bankrupt, and he decided to go into the fashion industry. He was now asking her, plain old Jenny, to be the face of Elite, his new magazine.

"Me?" squeaked Jenny. "But why?"

"You just have the essence of becoming truly great." breathed George.

"Becoming great?" She said amusedly, "That's a totally perfect way of complimenting someone." Jenny said, her voice completely saturated with sarcasm.

"Great! So is that a yes? I'll pay you... hmm... 45 000 galleons a year!" George said excitedly, oblivious to the sarcasm. (A/N – I don't know what an average wizarding salary is, so I tried to make it sound high.)

"Wow, 45 000 galleons a year! That's a lot! Much more than I'll ever make working at my current job!" She thought. "Sure, I'll take it!" She said grinning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Magic of Fashion

**Written by:** Jackie Papillion

**Pairing: **George/OC

**Rating:** Teen (For swearing and such)

**Chapter Name:** The Contract

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry to disappoint, I am not J.K.

2nd Disclaimer: Sasha Timbers (the character I mentioned in the character info) belongs to my bestest friend fanny-kun. (Pssst, check out her stories!) Also, she helped me write this story.

Jenny had just arrived at the magazine's headquarters with George. She was amazed to see what famous models George had snagged for the magazine. His sister, Ginny was one of them. She was one of the top models in the country, yet she stayed with her brother.

_Wow, I can definitely see the family resemblance. They're both gorgeous!_ Jenny thought to herself. _No! I can't have these thoughts about my new boss!_

George noticed her face, scrunched up deep in thought. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked interestedly.

"Uhm, uh, nothing! No, uh, just what a great opportunity this is! Uh, yeah..." Jenny blurted out, blushing.

"Uh, 'kay." George said, raising an eyebrow. Hethought,_ she's definitely a strange one. Oh well, the best always have their weird quirks._

Jenny smiled and continued walking straight into the headquarters. Whenever she passed models she recognized she would stare at them in awe then blush and look away. George followed behind her, yelling orders at people every so often. But mostly he was interested in observing his newest model's facial expressions.

"So, Jen, I think it's time to put you to work."

"Don't, whatever you do,** don't **call me Jen!" Her sudden mood change caught the Weasley off guard. Then she calmed down and her face turned scarlet in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, it won't happen again. So what did you want me to do?"

George paused for a moment, her outburst almost causing him to forget what he was about to say. He remembered after he gathered his wits together. "See that guy over there? His name's Howard Hoogenboom, you've probably heard of him. He's a famous designer from Germany. I want you to go over there, he knows you're starting today and he has something picked out for you already. Put it on and get made up. Then come over to me when you're finished. I'm going to put you on the 'runway' for you to walk and pose, we'll take pictures and if they're good they'll be in the next issue."

"What? The next issue? Wow..." Jenny took the moment to be excited, and then she walked over to where a man was yelling at a model. As she was watching them, her excitement quickly turned into nervousness by the time she was halfway there.

"We've been through this, Bertha! Your opinion doesn't matter. I'm the designer and what I say goes, got that?" The young man, who Jenny presumed to be Howard, spoke with a heavy German accent and he had an angry look on his face. The model who he was yelling at merely looked bored, even though there was disgust in her eyes.

"I'm not wearing this. Look how fat this dress makes my ass look! I refuse to be in a worldwide magazine with the butt the size of Italy!" Then Bertha's blue eyes drifted over to Jenny, who was standing still and was uncomfortably watching the scene unfold. "You're a pretty girl, and you look pretty sensible too. Tell the truth, this dress makes my ass look huge, right?"

"Uhm..." Before Jenny could think up an answer she was spotted by Howard Hoogenboom and he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"At last, you're here!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her off to where several other girls were getting their makeup done. They walked past them and went to where some girls were trying on really extravagant dresses. Then he held out an elegant topaz gown and handed it over to her. "Get dressed!"

"Oh, uh, okay." Jenny rushed to get the dress on, feeling extremely embarrassed that she was in her bra and panties with 20 people in the room. The gown fit perfectly and clung to her every curve. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought "**Daaaaaaaamn!** I look **good**!"

"Oh good, you're dressed. Now to hair and makeup." Hank said as her pushed her to the hair and makeup room. "Felicity! Use the Covergirl makeup and give her a French twist."

"Hmmm, a new girl, huh? Pretty." A stunning woman, presumably Felicity, said with a smile. Jenny thought that the woman should've been a model, not just a stylist. She told her so.

"No hun, I'm way too old to be a model now." Felicity laughed out.

Jenny was curious. "How old **are** you?"

"31" She replied. Jenny was gobsmacked. This woman was fucking **gorgeous**! And she was only 31. She definitely should be a model. Jenny began to think maybe the modeling industry would be a little tougher than she originally thought.

A/N: Yeah, I know, I love using bold. Is this chapter long enough? I hope so. Tell me in a review, cough cough Smiles innocently Actually, I won't continue unless 2 people review! My best friend is sure to review, so I only need one other person! So review and you shall receive a new chap!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Magic of Fashion

**Written by:** Jackie Papillion

**Pairing: **George/OC

**Rating:** Teen (For swearing and such)

**Chapter Name:** The contract

A/N: The last chapter shouldn't have been called the contract. Oopsie!

Disclaimer: I'm too bored to come up with a funny reason why I'm not JK, so just don't be a smart-ass.

"Okay, you're done!" Felicity spun Jenny around so she could see the result. Jenny nearly cried. The last time she looked this pretty was at her father's funeral.

Jenny hopped of the chair and hugged Felicity. "Thank you so much!" she gushed.

"Mmkay, just step away." Said Felicity, stiff and uncomfortable. At that moment, George strode into the room and took Jenny by the arm.

"It's time to give me a runway walk. Go behind that screen, walk out onto the catwalk, don't walk fiercely, walk... gracefully. But not timidly. At the end of the runway, pose and turn around. When you get back to the screen, turn back and face me again, then pose. Then leave the runway." George explained, all the while walking into the catwalk area. He sat down in a very plush chair roughly 4 metres away from the end of the runway.

"Urm... okay..." Jenny went behind the screen. George yelled for her to start, and she stepped out onto the runway. (A/N: I'm not going to describe it. Just imagine that she did okay, but not great.) She got off of the stage and walked over to George, nervously.

"It was pretty good. You stumbled a tiny bit in the middle there, and you were nervous, and it showed." He said. Jenny was crushed. It was close, but no cigar. Until George said "I think you have great potential, you can work with one of our experts and get better soon enough. Okay, it's time for you to sign a contract!"

"Really? I made it?" Jenny asked, disbelief so clear in her voice. The walked to George's office and he pulled out a modeling contract. He asked her to sign in various places, and she did. The contract was done, and she now had a freaking awesome job! Little did she know, it was just going to get harder and more stressful from there...

---------------------

A/N: I didn't really feel like make a good-sized chapter. I just wanted to post it. Because it's my first cliffie! Woo! It's not a very big cliffie, but whatever. I want at least 3 reviews! Because I enjoy reviews. Even if it's a negative review, please review. Byee!


End file.
